new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Doggies Movie
The Doggies Movie is a Chilean-American hand-drawn animated adventure-comedy film, based on The Doggies by TBD. The film is produced by TBD and directed by TBD. The film is a co-production between Pudú Producciones and Illumination Entertaiment and distributed by Universal Pictures, being released in September 8, 2028. Plot The movie merges three plots connected in some way with each other. George and Linda's plot With their marriage not being stable as before and George being fired after accidentally crashing everything, Linda starts to think in a new plan to reestablish her and George's happiness by creating a new perfume, using a rare flower her uncle send her from Mexico as a gift, unaware it is being watched by the government, because when she created the perfume, it created a side effect of invisibility. She doesn't notice as she accidentally sprays her eye, forcing her to wash it out, rendering her visible. When it reveals it can turn people invisible, an evil alien rat named Vericous the Darklint wants the perfume to turn Earth invisible and sends his sidekick Jack Cat and his goons to steal it. Under construction... The Doggie children and Frumpy's plot Blue Blaze's plot Blue Blaze wins a mysterious device that can stop crimes, but Erim Evilman steals the device and heads after the makers of Blue Blaze, Kevin and Wendy Doggie. Voice cast *Billy West as George Doggie, Mr. Austin Meerkatowski/Blue Blaze and Agent Dale Panda, a government agent who is sent to arrest George and Linda for the invisibility perfume. *Grey Griffin as Linda Doggie and Lapin Deer *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat *Jeff Bennett as Steven Doggie *Kath Soucie as Sarah Doggie and Crybaby Ann *Kristen Wiig as Stacie Macks *Linda Cardellini as Dolores Catem *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse, Mayor Lion and Erim Evilman *John DiMaggio as Frumpy *Charlie Adler as Tyler Doggie and Mr. Goat *Tara Strong as Karen Doggie *Jeff Bergman as Robbie Doggie, Mr. Crocodile, Dr. Melvin J. Bear, Taxi Driver and General Weston, a government general who wants the invisibility flower, since it's considered the world's most dangerous weapon. *Tress MacNeille as Jillian Doggie and Lamaly Bunny *Rob Paulsen as Kevin Doggie and Barkwig Von Canine *Cree Summer as Wendy Doggie *Bob Bergen as Joe Doggie *Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Badger and Harry Doggett, Linda's uncle *Damon Jones as Vericous the Darklint, the main antagonist who plans to make all of Earth invisible. *Jim Rash as Jack Cat, Vericous P. Darklint's sidekick. Production Soundtrack Release Reception Script * /Transcript * /Quotes Trivia *The film serves as the series finale for the television series. *The film takes elements from both (which the main plot is based off, which the film is considered a theatrical version of the aftermentioned film) and (Blue Blaze's plot is based on the subplot involving Professor Poopypants and the Turbo Toilet 2000). The Doggie children and Frumpy's plot is based off the episode , which is connected to George and Linda's and Blue Blaze's, when Evilman tries to kill them after they meet up with George, Linda, Sam, Bobo, Steven, Sarah, Stacie, Dolores and Mr. Meerkatowski/Blue Blaze. *Due to the fact the movie being rated PG, the writing team had the opportunity to explore other humor types they weren't able to explore in the television series. *This would be Illumination Entertainment's first hand-drawn animated film, while most of their films use mainly CGI animation.